Last One Saved, Worth It All
by infamenemo
Summary: Janet realizes that with Sam's head all banged up, Sam might just share some personal thoughts.


**Title: Last To Save, Worth It All.**

**Author: oneofmanynames/infamenemo**

**Genre: Fluff? Femslash(well..not really slash)**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Janet realizes that with Sam's head all banged up, Sam might just share some personal thoughts.**

**Word Count: 733**

**Author notes: I don't own SG1 obviously. This was written for goose197. Sorry for the lack of slash but I hope this makes you happy! Thanks to, toomuchfandom, for helping me out with being my beta.**

It was an accident. She did not intend for this to happen, but it did. She must have miscalculated something while attempting to figure out whatever the hell the people of this planet gave her.

Whatever she did, it sure caused quite the bang.

It must have sent her and the rest of the team flying away from each other.

Awaking, her vision blurred, she rubbed the back of her head some. She had no idea where she or where any of her team was. However, she did know she wasn't alone.

"Sam?" At least the voice was familiar. "Are you alright?"

"Janet?" Sam whispered, unintentionally.

She heard the other woman say something but couldn't quite figure it out.

"What was that?"

"I said stay still. You need that seen to." Janet repeated herself.

"What seen to?" She felt the other woman pat the back of her head lightly. "Ouch..." She winced.

"Sorry..." And the other woman was silent while attending to her head wound.

After she was done, Janet shined her torch in Sam's eyes.

"I see the light!" Sam let out.

"And you have hit your head too hard..." Janet spoke as she put her torch back into her jacket's top pocket.

"Have you seen the others?" The Major asked, as if just remembering.

"The others were found and are back at the base." The brunette replied. "It took a day and a half to find you." She smiled softly."Thankfully the locals were very helpful in tracking you down."

Sam looked around. She didn't see anyone else but her and Janet. God she was beautiful. If Sam said anything now, Janet would probably just think it was due to her head wound.

"But we're alone here."

"I told your team to go back to base so that _when_ I found you, I could focus on you, only you." Janet rose to her feet, helping Sam up in the process. "Come on Sam, we better get going." She seemed to be watching Sam ever so closely but the blonde thought of it as being concerned.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and before Janet realized it was an explosion, Sam grabbed hold of her and pushed her to the ground, shielding Janet from the debris.

When the dust settled, Sam loosened her hold on Janet and grinned. "Force of habit." Janet just looked back at Sam and smiled a little.

"I know...totally the wrong moment but there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Was the brunette blushing? "And with you...well...on top of me now..."

"Wha-" The blonde started to say but was silenced by Janet's finger on her lips.

"I've noticed the way you look at me, Major." She removed her finger from the other woman's lips. "I've seen the way you hold your breath whenever I walk by. The way you fumble with whatever high-tech object they have you working on, when I'm around." Janet closed the little space between them. "Out with it." She kept a straight face as she Sam biting her lip, deep in thought. Sam's eyes were sparkling mischievously.

She didn't know what to say. Sam didn't think it was that obvious. Clearly, she didn't do a good job of hiding it.

"I..." Sam started to say but was distracted by Janet shifting underneath her. "Should get off you..."

"No," Janet let out, as she put her arms around the blonde. "Out with it then you can get up."

Sam licked her bottom lip subconsciously. She was having trouble holding herself back.

"I have feelings for you. Deep feelings." She confessed. For some reason she felt the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders that very moment.

Janet didn't say or react in any way, and that made Sam nervous. She went to move off her but Janet pulled her back down.

"Ja-" Sam was silenced once again by Janet's finger on her lips.

"I'm not done with you yet..."


End file.
